


Fear

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: One-shot Older!Hiro Takes place right after episode Obake Yashiki. Hiro was more hurt after seeing his brother than he lets on, it's a good thing Gogo is there to help.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 4





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I love this movie, I saw it in theaters when it first came out and since then I've been up to date watching the new tv series which I love. The plot points are really intricate and appealing. I wish there were better-written stories for this underappreciated fandom. I also think there should be more Hirogo fics out there. They are so much alike and but observing the show Gogo seems to be Hiro's number 2 anyway.
> 
> This one-shot is based on the latest Halloween episode. This is also Older!Hiro he's about 16 and a half while the others are 18.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6

His brother's eyes flashed in his mind. Obake crossed a line, Tadashi's death was only mere months ago, the old wounds opened up again that Hiro since buried after the funeral.

The others were wary, their own fears seemed trivial compared to their younger companion's pain.

Gogo particularly felt her own heart crack as she wanted to comfort her newly minted boyfriend but doesn't know how; not to mention bringing her dead best friend up, the crack festered more.

Hiro was in his own personal lab at SFIT, the one that once belonged to Tadashi. He was tinkering with an unknown project that was probably something for one of his classes. Gogo knocked hesitantly, she was never good with emotions, just admitting her feelings to the boy in question was hard enough.

"You in here Genius?"

"Come on in Go."

She raised an eyebrow, he didn't sound upset but she knew he can hide his own feelings almost as good as her. Maybe that's why they clicked, out of the group they are the most similar; he understands her like no one else on the team...even more than Tadashi ever could.

Opening the door, Hiro doesn't appear any different.

Dark-ripped jeans? Check.

Black t-shirt? Check.

Purple jacket with red accents? Check.

Black boots? Check.

Hair? Unruly but still neat—how does he do that? It doesn't make sense—Even his piercings aren't any different, he still has those small black circles in each ear and his right helix still in.

Hiro swiveled his chair around to face her.

"Did you need something?"

Gogo crossed her arms over his blunt attitude.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I already did at Fred's house."

Rolling her eyes, she crouched right in front of him.

"I know you dork, it affected you more than you let on at the house."

Hiro bent down more and leaned his elbows heavily on his knees.

"I didn't want anyone to worry about me..." He sighed.

"You shouldn't keep that stuff bottled up."

"Its just I didn't anyone to see me go off again."

"Well, you have a right to be angry."

His voice started to rise. "I'm not just angry...I'm—I'm furious!" "I want to kill him Go!"

He leaned back heavily as unshed tears started to build up in the corners of his eyes. "Why Tadashi? I have plenty of other fears but to use my dead brother who—who hasn't been in the ground for a year yet to fuck with my head—"

She squeezed his thighs tightly. "I know...I know."

Hiro bit his bottom lip a shaky breath was exhaled out of his nose.

"Spit it out, what's still bothering you?"

"How the hell did he know so much about Tadashi?"

Gogo leaned back on her heels.

"I don't have an answer for that yet, but we will get to the bottom of this."

He hung his head and murmured in a low voice, "He looked so real Go...for a split second I thought he was really still alive."

Her eyes immediately softened the contours of her face, reaching up she laid a gentle hand on his cheek. "Oh, Hiro..."

A sickening feeling settled in his gut, scrunching his eyebrows his head snapped up in realization.

"I told him everything."

Trying to calm him down again, her other hand went on his open cheek.

Moving past her own confusion, she wanted him to answer first.

"What do you mean?"

"After I finally caught up to him, I told him everything that has been happening since that night." "I told him about some of the suit upgrades I'm working on and new battle strategies and..." Hiro awkwardly trailed off, biting his lip.

Gogo groaned, shaking his legs for him to continue. "What else did you say?"

By the gentle tone of her voice, he was able to meet her unwavering gaze.

"I told him about us."

"All of it."

"Yeah, all of it."

He pulled at his hair, frustrated with himself. How stupid was he to believe that his brother would still be alive?

"He knows that you're my weakness."

The older girl scoffed. "Oh please, what send Noddle Burger Boy after me?" "I've been meaning to put some dents in that tin can system of his."

"He could use you to get to me in this sick game he's playing; just like he used Tadashi."

"I can take care of myself and I have you to watch my back."

The boy genius held her gaze. "I can't lose any more people." He whispered.

Gogo slid herself up to sit sideways in his lap. She ran a hand up his scalp, Hiro's eyes closed at her ministrations, laying his forehead on her shoulder.

"You have a team standing right behind and if Obake thinks he can take us on...he has another thing coming."

For the first time that day Hiro cracked a smile.


End file.
